


novel unbegun

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: we'll make it right for you [1]
Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: It only takes twelve tests for Harper to realize that her possible pregnancy is more probable than anything else, at this point.
Relationships: John "Abe" Abraham/Harper Li
Series: we'll make it right for you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	novel unbegun

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this installment comes from the poem "Ultrasound" by Rachel Richardson. The title for the complete series comes from "Hamilton," because of course it does. Philippa's in them both, alright? I just couldn't resist.

“I need to talk to you.”

“Those words rarely lead to good things,” Abe quipped, though his teasing smile slipped almost immediately when he caught sight of the mild panic present in her rapidly shifting gaze. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she assured him quickly, answering in a way that made him ever surer she was the exact opposite. “I just need you to come here for a second.”

“Okay,” he agreed slowly, setting aside his laptop and standing from his seat. He followed her down the hall, turning into their bedroom. “It isn’t anything bad, is it? You are fine, aren’t you?”

“Well, yes. I’m fine. As to whether or not it’s bad… well, that depends on personal preference.”

“That was an extraordinarily vague sentence you just uttered there, Captain Li,” he couldn’t help but inform her, pausing behind her when she stopped at the entrance to their en suite. “So, is this maybe-good, maybe-bad thing in there? Because if the sink’s clogged again, I really think we should just call a plumber. Pretty sure I did more damage than good, last time around, so…” He trailed off mid-sentence when she moved aside, revealing the dozen tiny objects lined up on their bathroom counter.

“Yeah,” she breathed from a few feet behind him, “that was pretty much my reaction, too.”

“So, I’m… guessing these are what you wanted to talk about, huh?” Abe moved closer to the counter, staring down at the row of pregnancy tests – or, more accurately, at the result displayed in each and every tiny window. “All positive.”

“They are. After I found that out, I figured there was at least a possibility they might all be right, which would mean…”

“That you’re pregnant.”

“Yes.”

“Yeah.” He glanced down at the tests again, then back to her. “I’d say there’s more than a possibility of it, Harper. These things have an accuracy rate of, like, 99%.”

“That _is_ what it says on the box,” she joked faintly, forcing a smile as she met his gaze. “On all the boxes, actually.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t going to mention it, but… jeez, sweetheart, exactly how many of these did you _buy_?”

“Well, I didn’t know which one would be the most accurate, or if the different symbols somehow meant different things, so I just sort of, you know, grabbed.” She sighed defeatedly when he continued to stare at her incredulously. “Yeah, the pharmacy will definitely need to restock,” she admitted sheepishly.

“Right. Okay. How long have you thought that you might…”

“Just a few days. I thought it was stress at first, but that only explains it away for so long. I really started thinking about it yesterday, though, so…”

“And you didn’t mention you thought there was a possibility earlier because…”

“Well, you’ve been busy, preparing for the Keller court martial, and I just… didn’t want to distract you.”

“Okay. Well, thank you for your thoughtfulness. For future reference, though, it’s okay to distract me with things like my possible impending fatherhood.”

“I thought we agreed it wasn’t just a possibility anymore,” she joked weakly, mustering up half a smile as he glanced over at her once again, blue eyes dark and filled with concern. “I needed to wrap my head around it first, before I told you. I mean, we’ve never discussed it.”

“No. The most you’ve ever said about children is that they all hate you.”

“That’s not true anymore! The Ferry twins really like me.”

He smiled fondly at that, nodding in agreement. “The Ferry twins _love_ you. So does Arabella.”

“I don’t think your three-week-old niece is old enough to get a vote just yet, Abraham, but thank you for the sentiment all the same.”

“No problem. So, are we going to address the elephant in the room? Or, I guess, in this case it’d be the twelve plastic _sticks_ in the room, but the basic idea remains the same.”

“Yeah,” she agreed softly, slipping carefully to the floor and wrapping her arms around her knees once she was comfortably situated on the tile. “Why haven’t we talked about it?” she questioned curiously. “You want kids, don’t you?”

“I do,” he confirmed, sinking down until he was seated next to her. “I don’t know why we haven’t talked about it. I just – I figured, with what you’d said in the past, you didn’t want them, so I…”

“So, you decided to suffer in silence?” she questioned teasingly, bumping her shoulder against his.

“No,” he sighed, amused. “No, I just decided I wanted you in my life more than I did my hypothetical children.”

“John Abraham, that is _incredibly_ romantic of you.”

“Thank you,” he replied gallantly, his smirk giving him away. “I do try my hardest.”

“Oh, I know you do.”

He scoffed humorously, shaking his head. “And how about you? You’ve never brought it up, either. Do _you_ want kids?”

A smile slowly bloomed on her face, her eyes lighting up. “Yeah. Yeah, I do. I didn’t know I did, not until the fifth test came back positive…”

“ _Five_ tests?”

“Hey, I took twelve in total,” she reminded him.

“Right. So, the last seven were…?”

“To make sure it wasn’t a dream.”

“Ah.” He shifted slightly to wrap his arm around her, pulling her gently into his side. His lips brushed against the top of her head as he spoke. “And how’re we doing on that front, Captain Li?”

“Still pretty sure it is,” she admitted quietly. “A dream, I mean.”

“Well, maybe it can be,” he offered softly. “Maybe it’s… a dream come true.”

“That was… I’m sorry, love, but that’s got to be the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said.” She muffled her laughter against his shirt, smiling widely when he joined in. “I think you’re right, though.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It is a dream come true.”

“Now who’s being sappy?”

“I know,” she sighed, shaking her head in false disappointment. “This poor kid.”

“Yup,” he agreed softly, smiling down at her as she tilted her head back to stare at him. “This poor kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and I also hope you're all safe and sound out there, wherever you are.


End file.
